


Вечный поиск надежды

by Lazurit



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В момент пробуждения Логана Эрик и Чарльз успевают увидеть, как меняется история.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечный поиск надежды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the continuing search for hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844467) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность команде Gerontophilia 2015, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса FB 2015, и особенно бете priest_sat.

На рубеже прошлого и настоящего, жизни и смерти, сна и пробуждения Чарльз увидел время.

Страж распахнул пасть, и Чарльз ощутил жар его выстрела на лице. Если Логан не справился, то это конец. Он не пытался добраться до Эрика — все равно не успеть. Вместо этого он вцепился в их ментальную связь, крепкий невидимый канат, соединявший их последние десять лет.

"Я люблю тебя", — подумал Чарльз. Он должен был произнести это, пусть даже сейчас, на грани поражения. Ему нужно было направить свои последние мысли к цели, придать им направление, и уже много лет ими для него был именно Эрик.

"По крайней мере, мы вместе", — подумал тот. Чарльз закрыл глаза. Он знал, что Эрик хотел сказать: "По крайней мере, мне не придется наблюдать, как ты умираешь", и не мог не согласиться с этим. Не мог притворяться, что не испугался того же, когда Эрик, пошатываясь, вошел внутрь, прижимая ладонь к животу.

Жар усиливался, и Чарльз обратился мыслями к последней из них, Китти, которая кричала у него в голове, а затем к Логану...

И тогда он увидел это.

Время замерло, секунда тянулась и тянулась, хотя страж мог бы уже убить их десяток раз. Пятьдесят лет ужатые в одно бесконечное мгновение. Жизнь Логана, но не такая, какой он ее знал — Рэйвен и женщина по имени Кайла. Виктор Крид, восьмидесятые, школа. Незнакомые политики, знакомые ученики проносились в его голове так быстро, что он едва успевал заметить их лица, так быстро, что он не сразу понял, что происходит.

Логан сделал это. Ему удалось. Он изменил время. Чарльз видел новую историю мира.

И не только мира. И не только Чарльз. Эрик по-прежнему находился в мыслях Чарльза, и тоже видел все это.

"Чарльз",— в словах Эрика прозвучало удивление, когда тот увидел себя в школе, уверенного и величественного перед полным классом, смеющегося над чем-то, сказанным Джин, морщащегося, когда Логан раскурил сигару за обеденным столом. "Чарльз", — повторил он, но тот не смог вымолвить ни слова, наблюдая за их поцелуем в день свадьбы глазами стоявшего неподалеку Логана.

"Он сделал это", — подумал Чарльз, когда время замедлилось, неумолимо приближаясь к настоящему, готовясь встать в общий ряд. Логан завтракал с ними и другими незнакомыми Чарльзу людьми. Он произнес что-то, отчего Эрик рассмеялся и поцеловал его в висок, прежде чем встать из-за стола. Логан что-то сказал, махнул ему вслед, и тоже удалился, прошел по коридору, взял книгу, включил радио, а время все замедлялось, пока настоящий Логан наконец не сел на краю матраса.

Они сделали это. Логан справился, спас их, подарил им лучшее будущее.

"Общее будущее, — мысленно произнес Эрик, Чарльз никогда не слышал в его голосе столько надежды. — Будем надеяться, что они выбрали лучше нас". — А затем — "Я тоже люблю тебя. Всегда любил".

"В любом времени", — подумал Чарльз, и улыбнулся, когда выстрел Стража достиг своей цели, и два настоящих окончательно слились в одно.


End file.
